Her glass slipper A Cinderella Story
by TrueblueAngel
Summary: Her father is dead, her stepmother is making her work as a servant and when she is saving a fellow servant she catches the eye of Prince Herondale but her stepsister and his aranged marriage are getting in the way. Can they get through it before times up?
1. With a kiss

_This is set in the 16th century and is quite like a cinderella story._

_I hope you like it._

* * *

"My goodness Clary, you must be the most active eight year old child I've met my whole life." Amatis was explaining whilst she tried to secure on my dress.

"Your fathers coming home and wants you to look like a lady for your new step-mother and sisters." She was saying as I squirmed around. When she was done fixing my dress I bolted to the window to see Simon standing at the bottom, looking up at me with a confused expression.

"You… look so…girly." He yelled so I could hear him from the second floor.

"Isn't that what I am? A girl." I yelled back pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, but now you look like one."

"Dress or no dress, I could still beat you."

"You're on!" Simon yelled as we both darted out to the side of the manor where we would always play and muck around.

Minutes later when Simon and I were both covered in mud and grime I heard feet shuffling about the ground in a hurry and people yelling at each other in excited voices. Simon and I both looked at each other, smiled and started to run.

My father's workers and servants were all lined up awaiting his arrival. We are not loaded with money but we are wealthy enough to have people do our cooking, cleaning and work in the farm, however that doesn't stop me from helping. Being raised by my father I was taught many things that other girls weren't.

As we rounded the corner I could see my father and his closest servant, Magnus- who had the most wild hair I've seen my whole life and never seemed to age somehow. I ran my hardest and yelled out to my father.

"Daddy!" My father and Magnus turned when they heard me. My father's face broke out into a smile just as he opened up his arms and I jumped into them.

"Oh my darling, little girl. How I've missed you so." He said in his sweet story telling voice that would be able to put even the most restless children to sleep.

"I've missed you too daddy." I said as he put me back down on the floor and crouched down on his knees so he was at eye level with me.

"Where is Simon? And what happened to you? You're covered in mud."

"Simon is behind me." I said and stepped out of the way so he could see Simon.

As soon as I stepped out of the way my father laughed at a very dirty, embarrassed Simon. After my father's little laugh he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and took me a few steps closer to the carriage.

"Master Garroway," Magnus was starting to say when my father stopped him short.

"What did I tell you Magnus? Just call me Luke." He said with a kind smile.

"Luke, Clary. I introduce Baroness Dorothea and her two daughters Kaelie and Maia."

When Magnus finished his sentence one by one out came my new family. The first girl to walk out had beautiful sand blond hair and blue eyes so bright that they looked like two crystals. She had a very pretty face and was wearing a soft pink dress which seemed to be made of silk. She bore a necklace with her name on it- Kaielie.

The second girl to step out of the carriage was also wearing a silk dress but her one was a sky blue. She had brown hair which was quite wavy her face was also very pretty but seemed much kinder when compared to Kaelie. Obviously she was Maia. Both of the girls seemed the same age as Simon and I.

Finally out came Baroness Dorothea. She was my father's age and very pretty. Long, sleek brown hair and presented as perfect as a picture with not even a hair out of place. They all stood there looking like such ladies. My father urged me forward with him and we were inches from the Baroness.

"Baroness, I present to you my daughter Clary." The way my father presented me was like I was gold and simpily amazing. He seemed so proud to call me his daughter.

"So you are Clary. Your father speaks of nothing other than you. It's lovely to finally meet you." She said in her rich voice.

"Kaelie, Maia. Say hello to your new family."

"It's a pleasure." They both said and curtsied in unison. I know that now I do finally have an actual family but somehow Magnus and Amatis seem closer to me.

Dinner was finished and my bed was so inviting that I jumped right into it and my father tucked me in just like every other night. The sheets were soft and smelled like lavender, just the way I liked it so I instantly and mentally thanked Amatis.

"So darling did you like everyone?" Asked my father.

"Oh yes, very much."

"Good I'm glad because I'll need to leave soon and head off to work. I'll be gone for at least two weeks."

"What? You only got back not long ago."

"I'm sorry darling."

"Can you make it one week long?"

"No, I'm sorry Clary. Now go to sleep and when I'm gone I expect you to show the Baroness and the girls everything, they aren't built for hard labour. Ok?"

"Ok. Goodnight, I love you."

"I Love you too darling."

The sky was a dull grey and only small portions of the blue sky was showing, although even that looked gloomy and sad. My father stepped out of the front door and once he saw us he wore a sad smile and looked straight at the Baroness, her two daughters and myself.

"Look don't worry, I will be back soon. I've never in my life seen such sad faces you should all wear smiles, it will only make you prettier." My father said in a happy voice as he advanced to the Baroness. His hand rose and stroked her flushed cheek. She looked in his eyes and put both hands on either side of his face.

"Well then," she said "Have a safe journey and come back to me." He looked at her once more, moved pass Kaelie and Maia, touched both their cheeks and stopped in front of me.

"I love you. Take care of yourself and of the Baroness, Maia and Kaelie." With that he planted a kiss on my head and moved over to his tall lean horse. He swung up on it and was helped by Magnus.

"Have a safe trip." He said with a bow of his head.

My father stole one last glance at us and rode out nearing the front gate.

"Very well. Come along ladies." Said the Baroness with a snap of her fingers.

"But I always wait for him and wave as he rides out." I protested. The Baroness didn't give any acknowledgement to what I had said and stalked off. Refusing to listen I ran around the corner and wave my father goodbye. I knew he would arrive home only he didn't instead a note was sent to us announcing my father's death from an incurable disease. Once the news was announced I stalked off to my room and found a book lying on my bed. The cover read Romeo and Juliet it was my father favourite.

Tears filled my eyes and I swore from that day on I would memorise every word from the book because maybe then I could just picture my father reading it to me as I fell asleep and just as sleep was about to engulf me he would whisper,

"Oh Clary, you look so like your mother. I wish you could have met her. I love you so, so much."

And he would seal it with a kiss.

**Hope you liked it Jace is going to be the prince and Izzy and Alec are going to be his closest friends.**

**From here the story really picks up.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	2. Escape

Eight years later…

"Oh come on you silly chicken. Just move out of the way so I can grab your egg. It would make us all that much happier." I went to go and slowly reach for the hen's egg when she pecked at me and that was the final straw.

"Oh fine," I said "but you are going to have to sleep with one eye open if you want to keep that egg of yours." I left the chickens and headed out to collect some flowers for Amatis.

The flowers were lovely and blooming today, each with a different colour and pattern and unique in their own way. I had a bunch of flowers and was about to wrap a ribbon around the stems to secure them all in place when the thud of horse hooves stopped me in place and made me glance around in search of the source.

It was the Royal Guard, though I've no idea what they are doing prancing around near my father's manor. I rose from my place on the ground and dismissed the thought of why the royal guard would be here, for now I had to deal with what is in many ways worse than the royal guard- my stepmother and her spoiled daughter Kaelie.

As I was heading off to the manor which was only a few short strides away I saw a flash at the corner of my eye. I turned and saw a lady no older than I on a snow white horse and she seemed to be snooping around and up to no good. The lady jumped off the horse allowing me to get only slightly better view of her, well of her back. She was wearing the finest material of which I could not place my finger on, her hair flowed down her back and was a shining black colour.

She moved things around, small things like gardening tools and useless stuff like that, so not in one bit did I mind however then she moved over to my most favourite place to read. It was a chair of wood made for two. Surrounding the chair were wild flowers and lush green grass and on top of the chair only now did I realise it was my father's book- Romeo and Juliet, and the lady was reaching right for it looking as if to take it.

I dashed out from the corner I was hiding at and with the bundle of flowers that were still in my hand, I aimed and threw them at the girl whose face I still could not see. The flowers hit her right on the cheek. Her hand flew up to cup her cheek as she gracefully fell to the cobbled ground.

"Don't even dare go for that book and don't you dare come back here again!"

Just as I reached for another abject to throw at the young lady, she stood up and grunted.

"I was only looking at the book. Madam you must forgive me for I was not trespassing and only in search of a friend. I've never met one who would so rudely throw a bundle of flowers at a lady to whom is quite an importance at the court."

As the lady turned around I could see her face. She had piercing blue eyes and the face of an angel. The lady who I had just pelted with a bundle of flowers was none other than Isabelle Lightwood- the closest family friend to the Royal Family of England, The Herondale's.

I sank to my knees for the Lightwoods were considered royalty thought the land.

"Forgive me, my lady for I did not know it was you." I said pleading to her. I looked up through my orange curls to see Isabelle glancing down at me though not in a horrid way.

"You are forgiven, though I shall ask of you one favour."

"Anything."

"You are to tell no one I was ever here. Also may I ask you, have you seen Prince Herondale anywhere at all?"

"I am sorry my lady, for I have not."

"Very well. And to secure your silence." With that being said she dropped a small bag in front of me, saddled up on her horse and fled the area.

I opened the bag to find what could be mine and Magnus's salvation.

_I've made it; I'm out of the palace and out in the woods. No way would the Guard be able to either find or catch me. _

My horse flew through every tree and glided over every fallen branch with ease. I wanted to escape my life even for a few days. I want neither the crown of England nor to marry some woman I've never met, even if she is the Princess of Spain.

I lead my horse over to a small lake to drink from when I heard the thudding of hooves which announced the Royal Guards arrival. They are going to need more speed than that to catch me.

I yanked on the saddle on my horse went off like a flash and I was once again weaving in and out of trees again. I came to a clearing to find three men harassing and elder, it seemed as if they were after a book of which belonged to the man. One of the men looked this way and his eyes widened in panic; the other two men noticed, snatched the book and fled into the woods. The elder man came up to me and with plead heavy in his eyes and in his voice, he asked.

"Sir. Sir you must retrieve the book for me, it means so much. It was my mistresses and is all I have left to remember that she really did exist."

I looked over my shoulder and saw the Royal Guard quickly approaching.

"Sir I am quite sorry for I have no time. Report this to the Royal Guard."

"Please, sir. I beg of you." The man looked as if he was ready to get down on his hands and knees and beg for dear life.

With a pained look behind me I quickly set my horse in the direction of the men who had taken the book.

The chase was easy for I was on a horse and they only had the power of their legs. I was right behind the men when one turned and threw a small rock at me, though I was dazed it did not stop my pursuit. I was side by side the man who had taken the book, as I went to reach for it one of the men pushed me from my horse and I sank to the floor. It only took me a second to compose myself and once again I was chasing the men. We jumped over fallen branches and through weaving vines, we were all tired and trying to catch our breaths though no one stopped. I was inches away from the men when they all stopped dead in their tracks, though I was still running and crashed into the men unable to stop myself and it's as simple as this, we fell.

We fell down into a puddle of mud, though when we happened to fall I caught onto the man with the book, snatched it from him and as soon as we hit the mud, I got up and ran.

The book was enclosed in a small case so it was still intact. As I was running I didn't see where I was going, thanks to all the mud in my eyes so who did I happen to run right into, The Royal Guard.

"Fine, just take me back. I thought I may as well give it a go but look where that got me, covered in mud." I said.

If only my father had half a brain, life would be better.

Much better.


	3. Authors Note

Hi everyone, im quite sorry if you thought this was a chapter but it isnt.

I just wanted to tell everyone this that this story is sort of based on the movie

EverAfter. I would love to get at least five reviews telling me how to steer the

story. Jace and Clary will soon meet and i hope you like it.

trueblueangel.


	4. Gypsies

**Hi everyone, I just wanted to let you know that i wont be updating this story until i finish my other story- Life of Hell which is about motor bikes and abusive fathers and all that stuff. Anyway enjoy...**

"Clary." Boomed my step mother's voice. "Where is our bread?"

"Coming." I called back. I was in the kitchen with Amatis flying from one side of it to the other. I stopped Amatis dead in her tracks, grabbed her shoulders gently and looked her in the eyes with hope clearly written over my features.

"Look at what I was lucky enough to receive." I opened my hand and reviled thirty gold coins. Amatis had a sudden in-take of breath and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Where did you get that?" She asked astonishment filling here voice.

"Lady Lightwood. She was in search of Prince Herondale but I thought she was a thief searching for something to take. She had much mercy on me after I shouted at her and threw flowers at her; she gave me these to keep me silent." I said with embarrassment in my voice as I neared the end of my sentence.

"What do you plan to do with these?" She asked me.

"I plan on freeing Magnus from the gypsies. Though I will need to pose as a proper lady if I want to get him back. I still cannot believe that the Baroness sold him to the gypsies just so they would not come near the manor." I explained.

"Clary! Get up here now." Kaelie yelled. Amatis handed me the bread and I shot up the stairs to the dining room where Maia, Kaelie and the Baroness were all eating breakfast.

I composed myself just before I stepped through the door, then entered as courteously as I could, bid everyone good morning and placed the bread on the table.

"Hello Kaelie," I said without emotion. "Maia," With a smile "And Baroness." I said just as emotionless as I said to Kaelie.

Once the bread was on the table I moved over to the side of the room and let my thoughts wash over me. I was so intrigued by my thoughts that I didn't even hear Kaelie calling for me.

"Clary!" She called, now irritated. I broke out of my thoughts and looked at Kaelie with hatred in my eyes.

"Yes." I said through gridded teeth.

"What took you so long to get here?"

"I was out picking flowers and was stung by a bee, though now I am fine." I replied.

"Very well." The Baroness was saying. "You may leave, and only come back once all of your chores are finished."

"Of course." I bowed before I left the room and as I exited, I left with a smirk on my face. Magnus will be coming back and this will give the Baroness quite a surprise and no one loves surprises more than her.

...

"Alright I'm coming out, and you can say whatever you like about the dress Simon but just don't laugh." I said and stepped out from behind the door.

I was wearing a soft blue silk dress that was long-sleeved and flowed down to the floor elegantly.

"You- you look wonderful." Simon said looking me up and down. Simon has filled out from when we were younger. His jaw was sharper and he was probably the best looking servant through-out the whole town, maybe even land.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the mirror.

"Now what can we do with your hair?" He said out loud and thought for a second before he grabbed hair from each side of my head, platted them and made them into some sort of headband.

"Perfect." He whispered. " Now go and get Magnus back,_ my lady_." He said with a smile.

...

I walked over to the part of town where the gypsies placed themselves. They were not alcoholics though they didn't mind alcohol and they would only try and pick a fight with you if you've done something against them. The street of which they lived was the route everyone went through to get to the Palace, and you may think that they were all disgusting filthy people but they were like any other servant, however they liked to cause some trouble.

I walked through and held myself strong and proud just as a Lady would. I saw Magnus and prayed that my plan would work and I would be able to fool these people.

I marched over to the men that had Magnus serving them and stood tall.

"Sir, I demand that you release this man instantly. He is my servant and the lady who sold him to you did not know better." I said and when Magnus saw me he looked relieved.

"Who are you to come and take this man back from us?" Said one of the men sitting at a table. "The lady said he wasn't worth enough to be able to work for her and that he was pathetic now go away and let us be."

I wasn't leaving Magnus and furthered my debate.

"Sir, I demand that you release him at once." My voice not wavering and sounding strong. I heard the thud of hooves but kept my eyes trained on the man in front of me.

"I said leave, NOW!" The man yelled at me making me flinch.

"Sir, rude is it not to yell at a lady?" Asked a very formal voice.

"Um, Shia. I was just telling this lady that she may not have her servant back for it has been said he is a criminal." Fumbled the man.

"Though he is not. He has never been anything but kind and servants are the- well the legs we stand on and if not for them and criminals, well there will be no country to run." I said turning towards the owner of the voice and it was none other than Prince Herondale and his close friends the Lightwoods.

"Let the servant go." Sir Herondale announced and with that news I ran over to Magnus, embraced him and told him to ready the carriage, as if i was a real Lady.

"Thank you." I said addressing Sir Herondale, and walked off hearing someone jump off their horse and trail behind me. As I turned to see who it was i was met by none other than Jace Herondale.

**Thanks for reading and if you didnt read the top notice i wrote that i wouldnt be updating this story until i finish my other story Life of Hell.**

**Hope you enjoyed it...**

**TrueblueAngel.**


End file.
